


You Don't Own Me

by FangirlOfPower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Hogwarts, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ron calls Hermione his, and she gets defensive.<br/>For the first commenter on any of my stores other then my IRL friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinIceFaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/gifts).



> This person ^^^^^^ was the first person other then Nalisha/Stampy Dragon/Enserstars to comment on anystory.  
> Prompt; (Paraphrsed) Someone flirts wth Hermione and Ron says that she's his. Hermione gets defensive. And this is before they were dating.
> 
> Oh gosh the screen just got all screwed up!!! EVERYTHING LOOKS SO DIFFERENT SAVE ME!!!!!

Seamus is definitely flirting it up with Hermione. She's starting to get really annoyed. Ron keeps glaring at him, silently asking him to stop. Harry, being the oblivious idiot hes is, is being idioticly oblivious. Even Neville can tell what's going on.  
"Hey, did I have someliquid Luck? Because I'm lucky I met you. You're the love of my life," Seamus says to Hermione.  
Ron snaps, "Oy, back off! She's mine!" Then he blushes as red as his hair.  
Hermione glares daggers at the Weasley. "You don't own me! I'm not a possession!" She gathers up her parchment and rushes up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories, her face as red as the Gryffindor bannerscaround them.  
Ron then pales to a whitr. "Did I just…?"  
"Yes," Neville says with a snort. "Yes you did."  
Ron places his heazd in his hands and groans. "I just ruined my chances at tht…"  
Harry looks up with a start. "'Ey, Hermione, what's-?" When he realizes Hermione is gone, he asks what happened. They look at Ron who shrugs helplessly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermionblows her brown wavy hair away from her face. It's been three days since the slipup, but she's still angry at Ron for claiming her as his. A person comes and sits next to her. "What is it?" she asks quickly.  
"Um,Hermione? I, uh, wanted to apologize forwhat I said." Ron scrathes the back of his neck uncomfortably. She looks up at the ginger, confused. "I didn't mean it like that. It looked like Seamus was bothering you, sobI was trying to make him stop. Sorry if I madevyou uncomfortable. So, uh, Do you, um…" He trails off, unsure of what to say next.  
Hermione smiles at the teenaged boy siting next to her. "I forgive you Ronald Weasley. Now don't ever do that again."  
Ron stammers for a moment then is quiet. After a few seconds of silence, he asks, "So what are all the properties of holly berries in brewing?"  
The brunette laugha. It's all back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter and much more rough then what I wanted it to be.  
> Hope you don't mind…  
> Comment critique and kudos!


End file.
